User talk:AlVic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BINARYSTEP.EXE page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:58, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Unfinished pages Please, do NOT create unfinished pages, this is against the rules. Use Deletion Appeal to see if your story can still be accepted. Do NOT re-upload your story as an article, you'll be banned for a day if you publish it again. As a side note, one thing is publishing a part, other is publishing an unfinished part. I am Dad's worst enemy! 19:40, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Chat This wiki's chat was shut down. There's no need to question that. I am Dad's worst enemy! 19:45, August 25, 2014 (UTC) More About Your Deletion Appeal Even though I denied your appeal, you still can post your pasta on wiki using these options. *If you want to get some critique on your pasta currently, you can post what you got in the Writer's Workshop. Users there really do offer valuable criticism on pastas. I highly recommend this. *You can finish your whole story and post it on one page. If you're worried about the story making the page very long, you can split it up into sub-pages. To do this, when you create a sub-page, you put "/" at the end of the title (Ex: Project Sofiya/Part 1). Notable pages that do this is NES Godzilla Creepypasta and Bram Stoker's 'Dracula'. *You could also set up an arrangement with me to complete your pasta over time. You follow the second option, and add more chapters/parts over time. I don't recommend this because most authors don't bother finishing their pastas (we're still having problems with the author of 1999 updating his pasta). These are your options on how to post your unfinished pasta. Message me if you plan to do the arrangement option (I don't recommend), or just post what have currently on the Writer's Workshop, and I'll be glad to review it myself. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 00:05, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I Reviewed Your `Deleted Story. Since there was a copy on pastebin, I went through and looked it over. Please post the copy in the writers workshop ASAP so I can give you the feedback. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 00:22, August 26, 2014 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copy/paste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so, so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I just can't believe']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'on what people say']] 20:56, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Re:Paragraphs I made that to avoid mini-walls of text, since a paragraph that has more than 5 lines of text is considered to be quite long to read at once, and I also fixed the formatting for you, so that's another reason why it looks smaller. But now there's no reason to add more. I'll check if there's more issues to be fixed and I'll probably remove the M4R tag later. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I just can't believe']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'on what people say']] 21:04, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Re:³formatting It's part of my job fixing formatting and other stuff on articles, but you can do the same as well, but I wouldn't recommend doing this right now. And I usually don't delete stories with formatting issues all the way, unless it's something painfull and easy to dogde. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I just can't believe']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'on what people say']] 16:26, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: As of right now, no. It's a first come situation. The system simply won't allow duplicate titles. Just like films and books, it's best to come up with an original title to avoid any confusion. Depending on your story, if the product you are warning against isn't a singular item (meaning, if there are more than one produced), you could simply make it "Buyers Beware". Other than that, I'm afraid a new title will have to be created. Good luck! Jay Ten (talk) 18:57, August 6, 2016 (UTC) I would advise using the writer's workshop Jay Ten (talk) 19:14, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: The spacing issues have actually been resolved by . It had double spacing between the paragraphs. As for categories, you can add any that apply from this list - Genre Listing. Just make sure not to add mutually exclusive categories. The rules are listed at the top. One category is enough if no others apply to the content. Let me know if you have any other questions. Jay Ten (talk) 13:21, August 8, 2016 (UTC)